Variety?
by aubrja
Summary: Valentina has been living in Ponyville for about three years now and everything is great. but what happens when some long forgotten friends of hers drop in? Literally. Read to find out. Rated T for violence (later on).
1. Prologue - The Strange Filly

**Author's note: This story has technology in it. =v= It takes place somewhere after season 3.**

_**Prologue - The Strange Filly**_

Pinkie's POV

"Pinkie," "Yes Mrs. Cake?" Today was just like any other winter day at Sugar Cube Corner. But nopony knew that what the twins would find would change many ponies' lives forever. "Can you bring the twins inside?" Mrs. Cake asked with a smile. "The pegasi (?) Said we there would be a blizzard today and I don't want the twins outside." Pinkie pie stood on her hind legs, suddenly serious with a salute. "Ma'am yes ma'am! I'll be right back!" Pinkie said with a huge smile on her face. Then she ran out the door in search for the twins, Carrot and Pound Cake. She found them playing near the Everfree forest with another filly. "Carrot Cake, Pound Cake!" Pinkie called out to them as it began to snow. Hearing their friend's voice the twins ran over to her with their friend close behind. "Hi Pinkie!" Pumpkin said hugging Pinkie. "Hey Pinkie! This is Valentina," Pound Cake said running up to the two with 'Valentina' right behind him. "She's new to town!" Pumpkin said finishing her brother's sentence. Pinkie let out a huge gasp. You know, like GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP! "A new pony! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! They said your name's Valentina? That's an awesome name! But what's your last name? Where do you live? Do you-" Pinkie was cut off when Pumpkin covered pinkie's mouth with her hoof. "Let's finish our conversation at the house. There's a blizzard remember?" Pumpkin said calmly. "And besides," Pound Cake said smiling. "You're kinda scaring her." He said trying not to laugh. When pinkie looked at the filly she had paled slightly and was laughing nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry! Yeah we should get back come on!" Pinkie said smiling. She then led them back to Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

The group of ponies had just gotten to the bakery when the blizzard really started to pick up. "Woooh, we made it!" Pinkie said dramatically raising her hooves. "And just in time too." Mr. Cake said from behind the counter. "The blizzard's getting worse." He said as everypony looked out the window. "Hi dad!" The twins said simultaneously running to hug their dad. "Hi guys." He said smiling. "Who's your friend?" He asked walking over to Valentina. "Uhh hi, I'm Valentina." The filly replied holding out her hoof. "Don't be so nervous!" Pound Cake said patting her back. "Yeah, it's just our dad." Pumpkin said walking over. "Sorry…. I'm just really shy around new people." Valentina said rubbing behind her head. "Thaaaaat's why you didn't answer my questions!" Pinkie yelled behind the shy filly causing her to scream and fall over. "Don't scare me like that!" She said laughing. "Sorry!" Pinkie said smiling. "So what IS your last name?" Pinkie asked, obviously curious about this new pony. "Martino." She replied smiling. "Pardon my interruption, but where are your parents?" Mr. Cake asked. "They must be worried; I'll call them and tell them you're here. What's your phone number?" Mr. Cake asked taking out his cell phone. "Ummm," Valentina looked nervous. She was shifting hooves and was staring at the floor. "I don't know if I have parents…" She said glancing at everyone. "*GAAAAAAAAAASP* Are you saying you're an orphan?" Pinkie asked close to tears. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm the same age as you anyway." She said trying to calm Pinkie. When Pinkie had calmed down she continued. "I have amnesia. I woke up in the woods a week ago and could only remember my name. The only reason I didn't go to town and find help is because I'm blind and wouldn't be able to find my way anyway." Seeing she wasn't getting a response from anypony, she silently went upstairs.

**5 minutes of thinking later**

Everypony could hear Pinkie sniffling in the dead silence. It was only a second before she started crying. "It's so saaaaaaaad!" She yelled, her tears making a puddle on the floor. As she cried into Pumpkin's shoulder, Pound Cake went to tell his mom and Mr. Cake called the police. "This is the Ponyville Police." He could hear somepony answer. "Hello, I'm looking for a Pegasus's family. She has amnesia so there isn't a lot I can tell you." despite the situation, Mr. Cake spoke calmly. "Alright, can you describe her?" The voice asked. "Yes, she looks about twelve in age, her coat is light beige, her mane and tail are wavy and a chocolate-brown, her eyes are bright silver, her cutie mark is an open book with weird writing in it and a microphone next to it. She's also blind." Mr. Cake replied. "Ok, thank you. I'll start looking for her parents. If I don't find them within two weeks I'll come and talk to her." The voice said. "Thank you, goodbye." With that, Mr. Cake hung up.

* * *

**So what do ya think? I know it was kinda rushed… But I tried right? Please review so I can know if I did anything wrong. Or if there's anything I can add to it. =v=**


	2. Chapter 1 – Let's welcome the newcomers!

**Author's Note: Everything in **_**Italics**_** is a conversation between a character and the 'Creator'.**

_**Chapter 1 – Let's welcome the newcomers!**_

Hetalia! ™

"Dude… How much longer will we be here?" America asked from the couch. He was sitting upside down eating Funyuns. "As long as it takes to find her!" Romano said frustrated as he paced the room. Both friends and family of the lost country of Malta were waiting in Britain's living room for any news on the wizard's progress. This group included Italy, Romano, Spain, America, Canada, France, Russia, Germany, & Prussia. _"Ahem?!"_ Sorry, The Awesome Prussia… As you can see a few characters across the story can talk to the people beyond the fourth wall… sadly… Ok, back to the story. "Are you kidding?!" America said getting up. "We've been coming here every day for centuries! I miss her too, but face it, there's no way we'll find her!" "Everyone!" The countries turned to see Britain run in the room. "I think I found something!" _"Uhh creator?" "Yeah?" "Will this work?" _There's a pause as Britain talks to the 'Creator' as he calls it. _"Find out for yourself. You know I won't put you in too much danger." "I hope you're right." "When am I not?" "You have a point." _"So will it work or not?!" Romano yells impatiently, tapping his toes. "I'm positive." Britain replies even though he has his doubts. "Let's go then!" Prussia yells running out dragging Canada with him, but then shortly returning. "Uhh… heh… Where's the basement?"

* * *

∞ Friendship is Magic ∞

"No" "Aww come on!" "No" I know this might seem stupid, but right now, Pound Cake is trying to get Valentina on one of those motorized lawn-mowers. "You don't even know what it is!" Pound Cake said waiving his hoof in front of his friend's face. "Yes I do! It's a lawn mower. You know the ones you drive!" _"Creator?" "Yeah?" "Can you get her on the mower? Please?" _"Will you stop talking to your 'Creator'?! Ponies are gunna think you're insane." Valentina said trying to get his attention. _"I'll try my best!" "Thank you!" _"Ok, I'm done now." Pound Cake said with a smile.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"Get me off this thing!" Ok, I got her on the mower, and Pound Cake is driving it around town as fast as it can go, which is pretty fast. If Valentina had let go, she would have fallen off… ^ν^¿ "Are you kidding?" Pound cake yelled over the wind. "This is awesome!" He yelled as he turned a sharp corner. "Ahhh! Yeah, it would be if I knew where we were going!" She yelled at him trying not to let go. Then it suddenly stopped. "Uhhh… Did we crash?" Valentina asked starting to relax. "Nope!" Pound Cake said happily. Then he put the mower in full reverse. The screaming continued for about fifteen minutes when they actually hit something. "Ok… now that we've hit something… Whose mower is this?" Valentina asked getting off on shaky legs. "Yours?" Pound Cake said observing the damage. His friend instantly froze. "I don't have one…" "Uh-oh…" _"Creator?" "I'm not paying for it."_

* * *

Hetalia! ™

"So what did you find?" Britain turned around to look at Italy. "I found a spell that will find Malta and take us to wherever she might be." He replied as they reached the basement. "Now everyone stand in the circle in the middle of the room." The countries did as he said without a word, hoping that the spell would work. "Alright, here we go…" Britain said just as hopeful as the rest of them.

* * *

∞ Friendship is Magic ∞

"While you go apologize to Cheerilee," Valentina said sternly. "I'm going to work. And don't think your dad won't hear about this." She finished walking towards town. "Bye Valentina!" "Bye!" As she walked farther away she could hear Pound Cake complaining behind her. "Awwwww Man! Now dad will never let me go to Button's house this weekend!" Then to her surprise she heard more yelling, no screaming, and it _wasn't_ Pound Cake. It was very faint, but she could tell it was at least seven stallions her age. (She has really good hearing.) She turned around and ran straight towards the voices hoping nopony had been hurt. When she got to where the screaming was loudest, she was by the lake near her friend Zecora's house. (How she knows, only God knows.) Then she heard a splash.

* * *

Hetalia! ™

None of the countries knew what was going on. One minute they were standing in Britain's Basement, and they were falling the next. They didn't know where they were, just that they were falling and could hardly see the ground. They don't know that anything had changed, (other than their situation of course) but I messed with Britain's spell. All of their personalities are mixed up. XP So as they fall, you hear many profanities coming from Canada, Romano, and Prussia, and screaming from everyone else. (well more like a whisper from Germany) There's not much to report… They fall into a lake then swim out over the course of 15 minutes. Very long drop… Surprised no one got hurt! Anyway, as the countries got out, there was a pony standing in front of them, and it was TALKING. "Oh my gosh are you ok? I could hear you from town! What happened?" Some of the men, no stallions, started freaking out and examining themselves, while some didn't care and went straight to the mare that stood before them. The first to speak was Canada. "Hey sweetheart! My name's Mathew, but my friends call me Mattie. What's your name?" He said this with a voice 'smooth as silk' as he thought, slowly leaning in.

* * *

∞ Friendship is Magic ∞

"Oh my gosh are you ok? I could hear you from town! What happened?" She was kind of worried when they didn't answer. Then she was more confused than worried when they started freaking out over them being ponies… I mean who does that? (apparently them) Then a white pegasus with a wavy blonde mane & tail and dark violet eyes walked over. He had a moustache (what the?) cutie mark and wore glasses as well. She instantly thought 'Leader' when she heard him walking over, but she was wrong. "Hey sweetheart! My name's Mathew, but my friends call me Mattie. What's your name?" He was leaning a little too close for her taste. "Uhhh Valentina." She said taking a step back. "Valentina…" He said looking thoughtful. "That's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as you." He grabbed her hand softly flashing a smile. "What do you say we get something to eat next Saturday?" Then a pegasus walked over and dragged Mathew away from Valentina. This stallion was strangely a jet black color with a messy white mane & tail and Crimson-red eyes. He also had a magic wand for a cutie mark. "Wanker! That's no way to treat a lady! Haven't I taught you anything?" He said scolding his friend. "Well I'm sorry if your monologues were boring." Mathew said going to calm down his friends. "I am so sorry! My friend is a big flirt as you can see. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Gilbert. Might I ask what your name is?" He said extending his hoof. "It's Valentina." She said shaking his hoof. Then suddenly a sky blue Pegasus with a wavy blonde mane & tail, dark blue eyes, and a star cutie mark ran in between them yelling, "I'm the hero!" "Wait the what?" Valentina asked confused. The stallion stopped short of his (uhhh) proclamation (? Did I use the right word? Oh well…) and flew back so he was in front of her. "Hi my name's Francis and I'm gunna save the day!" Then he laughed and started flying in circles above the lake. Then a beige pegasus with a sandy blonde mane and tail and sky blue eyes flew over. He also had a plate of pasta for a cutie mark and wore glasses. "Vee~ Hi I'm Alfred what's your name?" He asked grabbing her hooves. She laughed softly at his hyper-active personality. It reminded her of Pinkie. "Valentina." She said smiling. "Come on Valentina! I want you to meet the rest of my friends!" He said dragging her over to the last 5 stallions standing by the lake. "This is Arthur!" He said pointing to a dark green unicorn with a messy blonde mane, eyes to match his coat, and 'Monster brows' that actually suit him. (I likes to call them Iggy Brows! :3) He also had a tomato for a cutie mark. "It's really nice to meet you!) He said with a wide smile. "This is Antonio!" Alfred said pointing to a light brown earth pony with a dark brown mane and eyes with a sunflower cutie mark. "Hello there! Will you become one with España?" He asked with an innocent smile. "Uhh… I'm sorry but I don't know what that means…" (so innocent =v=) "This is Ivan!" Alfred said pointing to a tall white earth pony with a gray mane and a rose cutie mark. He wore a scarf which Valentina found strange. It IS the middle of July. "Privet my sunflower." He said kissing her hoof gently causing her to blush. "This is Lovino!" Alfred said pointing to a short, beige Pegasus with a dark brown mane and tail with a black eagle as a cutie mark. He also had one stray curl that stuck out of his mane… It was kind of cute. "Hey! I'm the AWESOME Lovino! Get it right!" He said annoyed. "This is Ludwig!" Alfred said pointing to a tall light green earth pony with a slicked back blonde mane, icy blue eyes, and a maple leaf cutie mark. "H-hi… It's nice to meet you." He said shyly. "And this is Feliciano!" Alfred said pointing to a short Pegasus that looked almost exactly like Lovino. The only differences were that his curl was on the right side of his head, not the left, and he had an iron cross for a cutie mark. (She doesn't really know what that is though) "Hello, it's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hoof. "Well, we're a little lost… Can you please show us to town?" "Sure come on!" Valentina wasn't sure who these ponies were, but they didn't sound like they were lying. So she decided to trust them.

* * *

**So what do you think? longest chapter I've ever written! Anyway please review so I can know If I need to change anything! =v=**


	3. Chapter 2 - New Friends

**Author's Note: You know what I said about this story being after season 3? Make that after the movie. And I decided to give the guys some slack. Their personalities won't stay mixed up, its gunna be a disease. Sort of like Cutie-Pox.**

_**Chapter 2 – New Friends**_

§ Friendship is magic §

"So what did you guys need to do here anyway?" Valentina asked the guys walking into town. "I mean are you just visiting, or are you here for something else?" "Naah! We're just here to visit!" Gilbert said walking by his friend. In the ten minutes they had been walking together, Valentina had already become good friends with the bad touch trio. (Prussia [Gilbert], France [Françis], and Spain [Antonio] for those who don't know) "You know what? Do you guys have a place to stay?" Valentina said stopping the group. "No… Why?" Antonio asked. "Well you can all stay at my place!" She said happily. "Are you sure? We don't want to impose!" Françis asked. "Don't worry; I have plenty of spare rooms! Come on." She assured them with a smile. "Hey guys!" Gilbert said getting everypony's attention. "We have a place to stay tonight!"

* * *

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Valentino said as they walked up to a random store. Everypony stopped what they were doing to look at where they'd be staying. It was a small place. It looked abandoned… The paint was peeling off the walls, the windows were boarded, and the sign over the door was faded. Everyone froze, staring at it. "Uhh dude…" America said looking at her from the back of the group. "You sure we're in the right place?" Valentina looked back from the door. "Uhh hope so! The sign says 'Abandoned Music' doesn't it?" She asked opening the door. Everypony looked at the faded sign and could barely see the words in very sloppy handwriting. "Yeah but-" "Good!" She said interrupting him. She held open the door and waited for everypony to walk in. They were surprised by what they saw. The left side of the store was painted just like the night sky (moon and stars included =v=) and the right side was the day with the colors fading together in the middle. There was a shelf behind the counter that was filled with records and there was a record player on the counter. The store had tables everywhere, completely covered in CDs. You could barely see the door to the back room! Valentina was at that door by then and was waiting for everypony to come with her. "Cool isn't it? Now come on! There are some people I want you to meet!" As everypony got their look at the store, they all started to follow Valentina into the back room, avoiding the stacks of CDs all the while. They silently (Weird right?) walked through the back room and into another where six colt and two mares were waiting/playing a card game. "Yes! I win again!" an orange earth pony with a yellow mane and tail yelled waving his 'cowpony hat above his head. "No way! You cheated, I saw you!" a blue Pegasus with a 'Rainbow mane and tail' yelled throwing his cards across the table. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Valentina asks with concern. As the colts continue fighting two of the other colts walk over. One was a yellow pegasus with a pink tail and mane that covered his left eye, and the other was a purple unicorn with a purple mane and tail with a hot pink stripe in both. "Hi Valentina!" the purple one said with a shy/embarrassed smile. "Hi Dusk, hi Butterscotch." She returned the greeting. "What's going on?" Quietly, the yellow pegasus known as Butterscotch, whispered something into Valentina's ear. After a few seconds, Butterscotch backed up and stood by his friend as Valentina smiled at them. "Thanks for telling me." Then she slowly walked over to the fighting colts (and the mares that were trying to stop the fight). "Hi Winter, hi Honey. Having trouble?" Valentina laughed at her friends/co-workers trying to stop the fight. Winter (Sprinkles), a periwinkle earth pony with a matching eyes, mane and tail with a white stripe and a sparkly dark blue cutie mark, was holding onto the blue colt and glared at her friend. "Ha ha, very funny…" She replied, with obvious sarcasm in her words. Honey (Withers), a lavender earth pony with light, olive green eyes, a messy white mane and tail, and a cloud cutie mark, was giving her friend the same glare. "We could use a little help!" She said, trying to keep a hold on the orange colt in her arms. "Ok ok I'm sorry." Valentina said with one last laugh. Then she stood straight like a soldier with a completely serious face. "Regenbogen, Apple- Buck, Front- und Center!" Vaneltina said in a voice that scared everypony in the room except for Winter and Honey, they were used to this by now. Hearing Valentina yell at them in german, a language introduced to Equestria by Valentina herself, the two colts known as Rainbow (Blitz) and Apple Buck ran to their friend and stood in a line, just like soldiers. Just as Valentina was about to say something another mare walked in. She was an orange unicorn with a brown mane and tail exactly like Valentina's, earthy green eyes, and a pumpkin cutie mark. "*GAAAAAAAAASP!* Pumpkin!" The colts all ran to the unicorn knocking her to the ground. "Hi guys! It's been a while!" She said standing up. She looked at the colts' smiling faces as she dusted herself off. Then she suddenly frowned. "Hey where's-" "Over there!" a pink colt interrupted her. "They're in TROUBLE!" He said with a huge smile. "Ok, I'll be right back." She replied walking towards her friends.

* * *

Hetalia! ™

"Ok… Anyone else confused?" Alfred (America) asked the other countries slightly surprised by the sudden fight and a pony yelling in german. "It's 'Everypony' now." The countries turned to see the other colts that weren't being talked to. The Pink one was the one that had spoken. "Huh?" Prussia exasperated completely confused. "Don't worry, the Creator informed us of your arrival." The purple one said smiling. "I'm Dusk shine, and these are my friends, Butterscotch," he pointed to the yellow pegasus from earlier. Butterscotch had a wavy pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and had a blue jay for a cutie mark. "Elusive," Dusk said as he pointed to a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail, blue eyes, and a diamond cutie mark. "and Bubble Berry." Dusk pointed to a pink earth pony with a curly hot pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a… is that a confetti cannon? Yeah a confetti cannon for a cutie mark. "We're here to make sure you can get accustomed to life in Ponyville until you get back home." Dusk said with a smile.

* * *

**Ok... There aren't a lot of people reviewing my story. I know it hasn't been that long but please review so I know how I'm doin' ok? Thanks. =v=**


End file.
